Fear of Flying
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Dean hates flying but he'll suck it up for Sam. He stumbles upon a raven-haired man who comes to his rescue. AU


**A/N** : Inspired by 76 OTP Prompts List Thingy.

Number 69: _I'm Afraid Of Flying And You Were Incredibly Helpful And Tolerant And Sweet About It AU_

And Season 1 where we've seen Dean freak out over being in the air.

* * *

 **Fear of Flying:**

Dean had to go visit Sammy while he had some time off from Stanford and Dean had managed to beg a few days off from Bobby, the problem was is that if he drove Baby to Palo Alto by the time he got there all of their synchronised time off would of all been for nothing.

The airport made Dean anxious enough, in his haste to calm himself in the bathroom he crashed into a shorter man with wild dark hair and a trench coat "Sorry" was called out over Dean's shoulder.

Dean had everything set, his duffle bag was light enough, he had his passport and ticket all ready in his jacket pockets and he had a walkman to listen to his favourite tapes but that didn't help shake his nerves.

The tannoy announced all personal to California was ready to be boarded. Dean bucked up and made his way through, his legs had other ideas as he knees gave way once he reached the mobile corridor.

A steward was ready to approach him but someone else laid a gentle hand on his shoulder first.

"Hello"

Dean had to double-take, it was the raven-haired man from before.

"Hey," Dean carefully spoke

"Do you need help?"

"No, I uh... just," Dean shakily stood himself up jesturing towards the plane.

"I understand. I don't overly enjoy flying in a condensced space either"

"Right,"

The stranger gestured for Dean lead the way, the man was right behind him so there was no turning back and the text he received from Sammy an hour ago saying _'Can't wait to catch up'_ was enough of a booster to get him on the plane.

After showing his ticket he was still being followed.

"Buddy, I- Oh. We're sitting together?"

Dean tried not to sound too shocked at the matter.

"It appears so" The man pulled off his tan trenchcoat and folded it on his lap once sitting down after strapping his belt on athen gazing out the window.

Dean sat on the aisle seat which he was more than happy with, he tucked his duffle into the overhead pass and asked if the man wanted his jacket kept up there but the idea was rejected politely.

Dean took his seat and instantly his still shaking hands dove for the double-sided manuel of what to do in a crisis situation but the plane's engine startled him into sitting back as far as possible and tensing his entire body up without hearing the stewardess' presentation beforehand either. His neighbour had closed his eyes and leaned his head back slightly as the plane began to move forward.

Dean muttered to himself as the plane began to take off, the man beside him did as before with his 'relaxing' method but this time it was more comforting having someone make Dean feel a bit more secure, though that didn't stop the humming of Metallica, he swore the stranger smirked a little at Dean's coping mechanism but it wasn't in mockery.

Once in the air and slight turbulence dealt with Dean relaxed enough to actually remember something about this man - he was a complete stranger!

"Uh, thanks for helping me" Dean whispered, the man still had his eyes closed and once the icon for the seatbelt dimmed he opened them.

"Are you alright?" The man asked. Dean tried his damnest not the stare at the aura of blue from his eyes.

"Yeah... I just don't like flying. I'm Dean, by the way"

"Castiel, though some old friends call me Jimmy"

"Why?"

"People knew me before I changed"

Though curious Dean didn't queston it mouthing an 'Okay' to himself turbulance hit again, "Jeez!"

"Why are you going to California?" Castiel asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you going to California?" Castiel repeated himself calmly with a hint of a smile

"Uh, Sammy. My little Brother"

"What does he do?" Castiel had a plan to distract Dean as much as possible so the trip would go faster for Dean and to Castiel Dean seemed oblivious to it.

"He's studying Law. He's a huge geek-boy for it. A massive book worm too, plus he's got a nice girl hanging off his arm, I can't wait to see them engaged" Dean smiled wide only hoping Sam was happy.

"I'm sure that will be good for your family" Cas smriked

"Yeah, absolutely" Dean stiffled a yawn his eyelides felt increasingly heavy as he hadn't slept the previous night, overthinking about the flight and his fears overtook everything last night refusing his body to relax.

"Get some rest, Dean. I'll still be here when you wake up, our flight is only a few hours" Dean squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable of the fact Castiel was going to watch over him as he slept.

Another small bout of turbulance hit, "Come on!"

In response Castiel closed his eyes and offered his hand to Dean

"I don't... I'm not gay"

"I wasn't implying anything, Dean. This is simply a comfort"

Swallowing his pride a bit of bile Dean took Cas' hand, finding it neatly tucked into his own slightly larger hand, Cas had opened his eyes in repsonse.

"Rest, Dean" Castiel closed his eyes again and listened to his surroundings, focussing on the steady beating of Dean's pulse under his hand and breathing. As a quick precaution for later Cas carefully draped his coat over Dean with one hand while his other remained incased in the Winchester's.

Dean fidgetted with Castiel's hand while he slept occasionally squeezing or shifting his fingers around Cas' hands or inbetween his fingers. Cas watched in slight amusement but by no means condescending, Dean needed a support beam for this journey and Cas was more than happy to obildge.

Several times a steward or stewardess confused them for a couple, Castiel's case wasn't really persuading them otherwise given the handholding and the jacket.

Dean woke up a half hour before landing. He was confused as to where he was, he felt contempt with a warm hand holding his own.

"Wha...?"

"Hello Dean"

Dean was alert and jerked to the side.

"How was your sleep?"

"You would know, you were here" Dean's phone vibrated; it was a text from Sam

 _'Hey. I'm at the airport. Call me when you land'_

Dean smiled down at the text.

"I never asked, why are you heading down?"

"Like you I have a Brother who wants to me to visit for a change, I quote 'Bring your trench coated hide down here and get some sun, Castiel'" Cas shook his head and smiled.

"Here," Dean handed back the coat.

"Thank you. Did it keep you warm?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm fine"

"How long are you staying in California?"

"About a fortnight, Gabriel really isn't holding back this time"

"Is Gabriel your Brother or... something else?" Dean tried not to sound suspicious.

"Yes, he is my Brother, I'm the youngest though"

Dean nodded and subconsciously squeezed Cas' hand while the tannoy told people to reclapse their seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean opened his mouth but nothing came out, his clenched his jaw and shook his head forgetting he was still holding onto Cas's hands.

The plane landed smoothly and Dean finally let out a shaky breath.

"See? Not so bad?" Cas smiled over to Dean.

"No," Dean sighed and waited for most of the passangers to leave first.

"Sorry, were you in a rush, I've kind of held you captive"

"Not at all, I'd rather be in quiet company than in my Brother's"

"Really?" Dean stood himself up having to shake his legs to get the blood flowing again finally releasing Cas' hand.

Dean caught a smiling Cas "Did? Did we hold hands the entire flight?" Dean shrugged on his duffle bag.

"Almost" Cas stood himself upand once again gestured for Dean to lead the way, recieving more smiles from the stewards at the door Dean just realised Cas kept him completely calm throughout an entire flight.

"How- How the Hell did you do that?" Dean stopped and spun around facing a confused Cas pulling on his jacket

"Do what?"

"That!" Dean pointed at the plane door.

"Helping you?" Cas lead the two of them to the arrival stations "Did you take any bigger luggage?" Cas asked after not leaving Dean's side the entire time.

"No. You?" Dean was once again successfully distracted

"My bag was too big for hand luggage, call your Brother" Cas suggested as they waited together.

Dean did so and Sam picked up after two rings.

"Heya Sammy. Yeah. I did make it. I'm just waiting with someone, no it's not like that- Sam, shut up for a second,"

Cas tried not to laugh, Dean was the same.

"Sam!" Dean received a few looks for raising his voice "What? You did not just hear me and no I'm not shouting again. Look, I'll meet you in a few minutes," Dean hung up and allowed Cas to follow him to meet Sammy after Cas shrugged on his own larger satchel bag after the short wait

"I should call Gabriel" Cas plucked out his phone. "Yes, hello Gabriel"

Dean swayed a little while walking.

"No, Gabriel stop it. I'm not doing that, ever" Cas sighed "I'm almost there, no don't- Gabriel leave him alone- Gab- Gabriel?" The phone call was disconnected.

"We should run"

"Why?"

"Gabriel is going to do something I'm going to regret"

"How?"

"I'll explain later"

Cas took off running, Dean followed.

Once they had stopped Castiel wouldn't stop turning or moving as if trying to steak someone out. Dean noticed someone was approaching Sam was caution, as if trying to sneak up on him, Cas was searching elsewhere.

"Sam!"

The youngest Winchester turned and smiled at Dean only to have his ass slapped by a short auburn-haired man with a grin.

"Hey, good lookin'-" Sam threw the man to the floor, trying to ignore the redness in his cheeks.

"Whoa, Sam!" Dean helped his Brother up and yanked up the smaller man by his collar

"Mind explaining what the Hell you are doing?"

"A joke" The man smiled nonchalantly.

"Gabriel!" Cas' stern voice caught everyone's attention "I'm so sorry for my Brother's- You're Sam?"

"What? Yes"

"Sam, this is Cas the whole reason I kept a level head on my flight" Dean introduced them chucking Gabriel over to Cas

"Sam Winchester" Sam held out his hand for Cas to shake

"Castiel Novak, this is Gabriel"

"You're a giant" Gabriel spoke with awe

"Yes, he's taller than you, that's not hard Gabriel" Cas rubbed his face hard

"Don't be a downer Cassie. I invited you here to have fun, so release the stick"

Cas glared at Gabriel, Sam cleared his throat.

"Uh, Cas? Thanks for helping Dean out, he's not a confident flyer"

"It's fine, Sam. Take care and good luck with your studies and your girlfriend"

Sam ducked his head.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"About Jess..." Sam started "She... she's gone"

"Gone?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we ended it on rough terms" Sam deflated "That's why I wanted you here"

Dean pulled his baby Brother in "I'm sorry, Sammy"

Silence brooded over the four. Sam pulled away and hardened his face "I just needed you"

"I'll take care of you Sammy. I always will. Bye Cas, thanks for everything"

* * *

 **Extra Note:** I struggled to end this.

I briefly had an idea to continue this but I couldn't think of anything.

Sorry.

Hope this was OK.


End file.
